Fetish
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Sakura sebagai seorang fujoshi tingkat berat, mempunyai kebiasaan mengumpulkan video berdasarkan fetish kesayangannya. Sampai suatu hari, Sasuke berkata, "Bagaimana kalau kau mencoba sendiri fetish kebanggaanmu, heh?" Warning inside, mind to RnR?


"Ayolah Sasukeeeee, sekali saja kumohoooon ya? Ya?"

"Tidak dan tidak akan pernah! Dasar maniak."

"Ukh, kau jahat sekali! Ayolaaaah, sekali saja ya? Sasuke ganteng banget deh~"

"Aku sudah tahu itu, tapi tetap saja aku tidak mau mengikuti _fetish _bodoh seperti yang kau minta."

"Aaah ayolah Sasukeeee! Memangnya kau tahu apa _fetish _milikku, hm?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi pasti mencurigakan mengingat kau adalah cewek _hentai _tingkat akut, belum lagi kau itu _hard_ _fujoshi_. Memangnya apa, hah?"

"_BDSM! Bondage! Discipline! Sadistic! Masochist!_"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story © Kira Desuke**_

_Warning : BDSM, almost rape, hard lemon straight, PWP, explicit language, AU, OOC, sex toys, misstypo?_

_**Read the warning carefully! If you know you'll don't like it, get out of here!**_

_Genre : Romance/Humor_

_Main Pair : SasuSaku_

**Spesial fic untuk kak Sistha, **_**senpai**_**-ku yang sebentar lagi akan lulus SMA. **_**Ganbatte**_** untuk ujiannya! :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**FETISH**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Uchiha Sasuke mencengkram rambutnya frustasi, "Benar kan dugaanku." gerutunya seraya kembali menulis untuk menyelesaikan PR musim panasnya. Seolah tidak mempedulikan keadaan dimana tadi dia sempat berdebat dengan tetangganya sejak kecil yang berada di depannya sekarang. Melihat itu, Haruno Sakura menggembungkan kedua pipinya dan mendengus jengkel.

"Benar apanya? Kau pasti tidak menyangka kan kalau fetismilikku itu BDSM? Mengaku sajaaa! Hahahahaha!" tawa Sakura bangga. Sasuke hanya memutar kedua bola matanya dengan bosan.

"Ya kau benar, aku memang tidak menyangka kalau itu adalah fetismu. Tapi setidaknya aku sudah menduga fetis maniak sepertimu sudah pasti tidak beres," balas Sasuke dengan sarkastik. Saat mendengar kata-kata itu, entah panah dari mana berhasil menusuk jantung Sakura hingga gadis itu menunduk di atas meja.

Sakura berpura-pura mengisak, "Huuu, Sasuke jahaaat. Jahaaat. JAHAAAAAAT!" teriak Sakura semakin kencang. Dan kali ini ditambah dengan aksi gadis berambut _soft pink _itu mengambek dan berputar-putar di atas karpet.

Sasuke menghela napas kesal. Tetangganya ini selalu saja kekanakan, seenaknya, dan memaksakan kehendaknya. Jujur saja Sasuke sudah lelah, selama ini dia selalu menjadi korban dari hal-hal yang Sakura senangi sementara dia tidak. Seperti menyatukannya dengan cowok lain atau berpikir yang tidak-tidak setiap dia melakukan hal yang 'sedikit' saja menyimpang. _Well_, memiliki wajah tampan dan berteman dengan seorang _hard fujoshi _mungkin memang sudah takdir sehingga dia mendapat efek sampingnya.

Menyerah, akhirnya Sasuke menutup buku catatannya, "Baik baik! Apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan, hah?" mendengar itu, rasanya seperti ada burung merpati yang mengangkat tubuh Sakura ke atas. Gadis itu langsung berhenti merengek dan tersenyum polos pada laki-laki di depannya.

"Anu, begini..." Sakura memainkan kedua jarinya dan tertawa kecil sendiri. Melihatnya saja Sasuke sudah merinding, pasti ada yang tidak beres. Dia harus meningkatkan kewaspadaannya, "aku ingin menambah koleksi video fetismilikku, Sasuke. Jadi... aduh bagaimana ngomongnya ya?" gadis itu kembali tertawa sendiri dan menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal. Sasuke mendengus, ah rasanya dia sudah tahu kemana ujung pembicaraan ini akan berhenti.

"Po-pokoknya, tenang saja Sasuke! Aku tidak akan menyuruhmu melakukan 'itu' dengan cowok lain! Jadi kau tenang saja, oke? Aku tahu kalau kamu normal, jadi jangan marah oke? Oke?" ucap Sakura tanpa memberi kesempatan untuk Sasuke menyela. Uchiha bungsu tersebut kembali memutar kedua bola mata obsidian miliknya dengan bosan.

"Sudahlah, cepat! Intinya kau mau aku melakukan apa?" tanya Sasuke tak sabar. Dia ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan tugas musim panas ini lalu tidur dengan tenang. Mendengar nada Sasuke yang meninggi membuat Sakura bergetar ketakutan.

Sakura tertawa kecil, "O-Okeee, jadi ya hmm..." jeda sejenak, gadis itu terlihat berpikir, "aku ingin merekammu dengan keadaan terikat di atas tempat tidur. Dengan kata lain, aku ingin merekammu sebagai seorang masokis." Lanjutnya dengan wajah serius.

"HAH?" seolah tersambar petir, Sasuke berteriak kaget. Urat siku-siku kemarahan muncul di pelipisnya. Dengan cepat, Sakura segera berusaha menenangkan Sasuke.

"Tenang! Tenang dulu, Sasuke! Aku belum selesai ngomong!" ucap Sakura takut-takut melihat kepalan tangan Sasuke di atas meja mengeras, "Video itu tidak akan kusebar kemana-mana, cukup aku yang menyimpannya sendiri di tempat paling aman! Atau kau ingin aku memburamkan wajahmu? Soal _editing video _serahkan saja padaku! Ba-Bagaimana?" tanya Sakura kembali dengan wajah ketakutan melihat ekspresi marah Sasuke yang masih belum berubah.

Uchiha bungsu itu rasanya ingin mengamuk dan memberi pelajaran pada tetangganya yang bisa dimasukkan ke kategori cewek mesum itu. Tapi ucapkan terima kasih pada ayah dan kakaknya yang selalu menekankan pada Sasuke, 'Jangan menyakiti hati wanita yang lembut!' atau semacamnya. Sasuke mengerang kesal dan mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri membuat Sakura memiringkan wajahnya bingung.

"_Masalahnya... Sakura itu nggak ada lembut-lembutnyaaaaa!" _teriak Sasuke dalam hati.

Pemuda berambut _raven _itu menghela napasnya untuk ke sekian kalinya, "Daripada menyuruh orang lain, kenapa tidak kau sendiri saja yang melakukannya, hah?" gerutu Sasuke. Namun sebelum Sakura sempat menjawab, Sasuke seolah tersadar akan sesuatu. Dia diam sesaat lalu tiba-tiba seringai tipis keluar di wajahnya, "Benar juga, bagaimana kalau kau mencoba sendiri fetis kebanggaanmu itu?" tanyanya lagi dengan ekspresi yang mencurigakan.

"Mencoba sendiri?" Sakura mencoba mencerna maksud kata-kata Sasuke, "Oh, maksudmu aku yang melakukannya padamu? Seperti _bondage _gitu? Berarti aku harus jadi _seme-_mu dan menjadi seorang yang sadis?" tanya Sakura sebagai kesimpulannya.

"Bukan bukan bukaaan, aku tidak mau diikat atau didominasi apalagi dengan perempuan. Terima kasih." Jawab Sasuke cepat seraya mengibaskan sebelah tangannya. Sakura mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Akhirnya Sasuke menyerah berbasa-basi, dia berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan menghampiri gadis berambut _soft pink _yang masih duduk menyandar pada tepi kasur, "Kita lihat siapa yang masokis di antara kita, Sakura-_chan?_"

"He? Apa? Tu-tunggu! WAAAAAAAA!" teriak Sakura kaget saat tiba-tiba Sasuke mengangkatnya dan melemparnya ke atas tempat tidur dengan kasar. Sakura meringis kesakitan, dia menatap pemuda yang tadi melemparnya dengan tatapan sangar, "Sial, kau kasar sekali Sasuke _baka!_" gerutunya kesal.

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahunya tak peduli. Setelah melempar Sakura ke atas tempat tidur, Sasuke keluar kamar meninggalkan gadis itu. Sakura tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan tetangganya yang selalu dingin itu, saat Sasuke keluar yang Sakura dengar adalah pintu keluar rumahnya yang terbuka lalu tertutup kembali. Apa Sasuke pulang dulu ke rumahnya? Dan begitu kembali, Sakura sedikit terkejut melihat tas besar yang dibawa pemuda bermata _onyx _tersebut.

"Sudah lama sekali aku ingin mencoba ini," ucap Sasuke dengan senyum licik di wajahnya, "akhirnya kesempatan yang kutunggu datang juga. Walau aku tak menyangka lawan mainku adalah tetanggaku sendiri." Lanjutnya dengan seringai kemenangan. Jujur saja, Sakura tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan Sasuke tapi gadis itu sudah merasakan akan ada hal buruk yang menimpanya.

Sakura menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuhnya, "Jangan macam-macam." Tegas Sakura tapi hanya dibalas dengan tawa kecil Sasuke. Pemuda itu sudah sepenuhnya berubah menjadi orang lain. Keringat mengalir di pelipis Sakura apalagi saat Sasuke menarik keluar gulungan tali yang panjang.

"Hmm baiklah, _BDSM_ ya..." pemuda berambut biru dongker itu berjalan lalu naik ke atas tempat tidur dimana Sakura sedang mencoba bertahan, "Yang pertama berarti... _Bondage?_" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah polos yang dibuat-buat. Kedua iris hijau _emerald _di depannya membulat. Jangan-jangan...

Sebelum Sakura sempat melompat dari atas tempat tidur, Sasuke sudah memegang tangan kanannya dan kembali membantingnya ke atas tempat tidur. Gadis itu meringis kesakitan dan mencoba memberontak dengan menendang kepala atau apa saja tubuh Sasuke yang bisa digapainya. Namun jabatan Uchiha Sasuke sebagai ketua OSIS dan kapten klub karate di sekolahnya bukan hanya sekedar julukan. Beda sekali dengan Haruno Sakura yang hawanya sangat tipis dan tidak sedikit orang yang kadang melupakan keberadaannya.

_Yeah_, bisa dibilang _Kami-sama _begitu adil karena telah menjadikan pemuda berbakat dan bersinar yang begitu digilai banyak gadis itu berteman dengan seorang gadis suram yang setiap harinya hanya duduk di pojokan kelas, membuka laptop dan terkadang tertawa sendiri di depan laptopnya seperti setan.

Sekali lagi kutekankan, _Kami-sama _itu adil.

"SASUKEEEEEEEEEEE! APA-APAAN INI?" garang Sakura setelah kalah dari Sasuke dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang terikat di atas tempat tidur miliknya sendiri. Seandainya bisa, Sakura pasti sudah mengambil pisau dari dapurnya dan mengancam Sasuke keluar dari rumahnya sekarang juga. Ah, tidak perlu berandai lagi toh sekarang sudah terlambat.

Uchiha bungsu itu hanya tertawa kecil—bisa dibilang juga tertawa puas—melihat pertahanan tetangganya itu kini terbuka lebar. Dia kembali mengencangkan ikatan di kaki dan tangan gadis berambut _soft pink _itu yang terikat di tiap-tiap sudut tempat tidur. Beberapa saat kemudian, Sasuke kembali berdiri di samping kasur dan memasang _pose _seolah berpikir. Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya.

"A... Apa?" tanya Sakura yang kebingungan melihat Sasuke menatapnya begitu intens.

"Bentuk tubuhmu bagus juga untuk ukuran seorang maniak," jawab Sasuke dengan nada menyindir. Jadi, masih belum bisa dipastikan apakah kata-kata itu benar atau tidak. Sakura akan mengamuk lagi kalau saja Sasuke tidak melanjutkan, "berarti selanjutnya... hm, kalau aku tidak salah _Discipline _kan?" tanya Sasuke entah pada siapa dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya.

Tubuh gadis bermarga Haruno itu langsung menegang, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan? Dengan apa dia akan mendisiplinkannya? Dalam kondisi seperti ini, Sakura hanya bisa berharap semoga hal itu tidak akan berhubungan dengan kekerasan. Seperti cambukan, rantai, atau semacamnya. Sakura kembali membuka matanya yang sempat terpejam ketakutan setelah mendengar suara jentikan jari Sasuke.

"Tenang tenang, aku tidak akan memakai kekerasan," ucap Sasuke seolah membaca pikiran Sakura. Dia berjalan sebentar untuk mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas besarnya. Sasuke menunjukkan apa yang dia ambil tadi dengan seringai liciknya, "karena itu, memberimu obat perangsang tidak termasuk ke dalam kekerasan, benar kan?" lanjut Sasuke dengan tawa di akhir kalimatnya.

"Apa? He-HEEEEEIII!" Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, tubuhnya meronta-ronta sehingga tempat tidurnya pun berdecit kencang. Gadis manis itu menatap _horror _saat Sasuke sudah berada di atas tubuhnya dan siap memasukkan obat seperti kapsul ke dalam mulutnya. Sakura menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

Sasuke mendengus kesal, "Oh ayolah, bukannya tadi kau yang sangat menginginkan video fetis kesayanganmu itu, hm? Setelah menenangkanmu dengan obat ini, aku akan menyalakan _handycam _dan menaruhnya di depan tempat tidur. Nah, aku baik kan karena mau menolongmu?" jelas laki-laki berambut biru dongker tersebut dengan seringai kemenangan yang sama sekali belum hilang sejak awal. Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan _death glare _andalannya.

"Tapi, maksudku bukan aku yang menjadi modelnya! Aku maunya la—OHOK!" Sakura spontan terbatuk-batuk ketika dia membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara, Sasuke langsung memasukkan obat ke dalamnya. Gadis itu mencoba mengeluarkan obat dari dalam mulutnya namun dengan cepat Sasuke mencegahnya dengan meminumkannya air putih sehingga obat itu terdorong masuk ke dalam tenggorokannya.

Sakura kembali terbatuk-batuk. Saliva bercampur air putih menetes keluar dari ujung bibir tipisnya. Perlakuan Sasuke tadi hampir membuatnya tersedak sehingga kedua mata Sakura mulai terlihat berkaca-kaca. Gadis beriris hijau _emerald _itu menggertakkan giginya dan menatap Sasuke penuh amarah. Dadanya naik turun, masih mencoba mengatur napasnya yang berantakan. Tangan dan kakinya yang terikat mulai terlihat memerah. Sasuke sempat terdiam melihat pemandangan di depannya lalu tak lama kemudian dia kembali menyeringai.

"Untuk seseorang yang mempunyai persentase nol persen untuk lepas dari sini—" Sasuke menaikkan lutut kanannya ke atas tempat tidur, tangannya bergerak memegang dagu Sakura sehingga kepala gadis itu terangkat dari atas bantal. Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan begitu tajam, "—kau memiliki tatapan yang bagus, Sakura-_chan._"

Sakura mendecih, dia kembali menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Saat dia ingin mencoba berteriak, tiba-tiba suara aneh yang justru keluar dari mulutnya. Seringai Sasuke semakin lebar dan di saat yang bersamaan wajah Sakura mulai memucat. Namun wajah Sakura yang tadinya sempat pucat kini semakin lama mulai memerah, tatapan gadis itu berubah sayu, kedua tangan Sakura mengepal mencoba mempertahankan kesadarannya. Sayangnya, Sakura tetap tidak bisa menyembunyikan keringat yang mengalir di wajah dan tubuhnya, deru napasnya yang tidak teratur, bagian bawah tubuhnya yang mulai menggeliyat dan merasa tidak nyaman.

"Di luar dugaan, obat itu bekerja dengan sangat cepat, _ne?_" Sakura ingin mengelak, namun dia takut jika dia membuka mulut yang keluar malah suara aneh seperti tadi. Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan tawa, "Hmph, baiklah ke tahap selanjutnya, _Sadistic _kan? Tapi karena kau perempuan, aku tidak akan terlalu sadis." Ucap Sasuke seraya berbalik dan mulai mengambil _handycam _miliknya.

"Se... Setelah ini..." Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba bertahan dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang semakin menggila. Rasanya begitu panas dan menyesakkan, tubuhnya begitu menginginkan sesuatu—walau Sakura sendiri tidak mengerti apa itu. Dengan segala upaya, akhirnya gadis itu berhasil membuat tatapan tajam untuk tetangganya sejak kecil yang membuatnya seperti ini, "aku akan... membunuhmu..."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis seolah mengejek, "Silahkan saja. Tapi daripada membunuhku, aku lebih yakin kau akan berterima kasih padaku," kini jari panjang Uchiha bungsu itu menyentuh dagu Sakura lalu bergerak turun menyesuaikan dengan leher Sakura yang jenjang, "hei, bagaimana kalau _Sadistic _dan _Masochist _langsung digabung saja? Sepertinya menarik, hm?" tanya Sasuke dengan santai tepat di depan telinga Sakura yang semakin sensitif dan mulai memerah.

Sakura memejamkan matanya erat, mencoba menghilangkan efek-efek obat perangsang itu walau kemungkinannya kecil. Tubuhnya semakin gelisah, ikatan di tangan dan kakinya yang seolah membuka 'akses' membuat efek obat tersebut semakin cepat saja. Sakura membuka matanya kembali saat merasakan Sasuke memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam tubuhnya yang semakin basah di bawah sana.

"Sa-Sasu—"

"Wah wah, kau sudah tidak sabar ya?" Sasuke menyeringai melihat wajah Sakura yang sepenuhnya memerah, "Harusnya kau lihat, kau sudah sepenuhnya basah bahkan vibrator kecil seperti ini saja kau telan dengan cepat saking tidak sabarnya, maaf ya aku terlalu banyak basa-basi." Lanjut Sasuke lagi dengan wajah tanpa dosa miliknya. Dia meniup-niup lubang Sakura membuat teman perempuannya ini mengejang kembali dan menelan vibrator tersebut semakin ke dalam.

Sasuke kini naik ke atas tempat tidur, dia memposisikan dirinya di atas Sakura yang terikat dan menahan tubuhnya agar tidak sampai menindih gadis yang sebentar lagi—mungkin—akan menjadi wanita itu. Dipaksanya mulut Sakura yang tertutup untuk terbuka dan menginvasi dalamnya. Sasuke mencium Sakura dengan ganas sementara kedua tangannya sibuk membuka pakaian gadis bermahkota _soft pink _itu hingga semuanya terlempar entah kemana.

Laki-laki berambut _raven _itu kini menurunkan ciumannya ke bawah. Meninggalkan _kiss mark _di setiap bagian tubuh Sakura yang dilewatinya. Lalu dia sampai di kedua dada Sakura dan menghisap salah satunya, "Sah... hen-ti...kan! Sasu—aah!" tubuh Sakura kembali berontak di atas tempat tidur, tapi gerakannya itu justru malah membuat ikatannya mengencang. Sasuke melepaskan hisapannya karena merasa terganggu dengan gerakan gadis itu.

"Hei hei, tenang dong," walau tersenyum, Sakura tahu sekali apa arti di balik senyuman maut Sasuke. Dengan santai Sasuke mencubit _nipple _Sakura dan memelintirnya hingga memerah, "kalau kau tidak tenang, bisa-bisa aku melakukan hal yang lebih gila dari ini. Kau mau?" Sakura menggeleng lemah membuat Sasuke kembali tertawa kecil. Akhirnya laki-laki dengan rambut biru dongker itu melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda.

Setelah menghisap payudara yang lain, Sasuke kembali menurunkan ciumannya. Mulai dari leher, perut, hingga paha semua sudah ditandai oleh Sasuke. Perlahan tapi pasti desahan Sakura terdengar semakin jelas, terutama saat Sasuke mulai menggoda paha dalam Sakura. Berkali-kali Sasuke meniupkan daerah yang sensitif itu, tidak sampai di situ Sasuke juga mulai menjilatnya dengan sangat pelan dan menggoda sehingga tanpa sadar tubuh gadis itu bergoyang tak sabar.

Sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan daerah tersensitif itu, Sasuke menyempatkan diri untuk menjilat bagian atas lubang Sakura yang semakin basah saja. Tubuh Sakura kembali menegang hebat tepat saat Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dari sana, "Ah uh... ngh..." desah Sakura tertahan. Rasanya perih sekali—entah kenapa—dan Sakura nyaris menangis karenanya.

"Mau keluar?" pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Sakura sedikit tersentak. Namun gadis itu hanya diam dan membuang wajahnya yang memerah. Sasuke mendengus pelan, "Dasar keras kepala. Baiklah, kita mulai tahap awal saja." Sakura _shock _mendengar itu. Jadi dari tadi belum memasuki tahap awal? Lalu, ini...

"Eh? A... A... Ahn ah!" kedua kaki Sakura yang terikat semakin mengejang ketika dia merasakan tubuh bawahnya bergetar. Bukan, bukan tubuhnya yang bergetar—tapi, sesuatu di dalam tubuhnya itu. Kedua bola mata Sakura membulat menyadarinya.

Sasuke tersenyum melihat wajah Sakura yang menyadarinya, "Ya benar, tidak mungkin aku membiarkan vibrator itu diam saja kan? Itu membosankan," Sakura mencengkram tali yang mengikat kedua tangannya di ujung tempat tidur, dia melesakkan kepalanya ke atas bantal. Aneh, ini aneh... padahal Sakura tidak menginginkan ini tapi kenapa—

—dia merasa kurang?

"_Well, _getaran ini merupakan _level _yang paling rendah. Jadi, rasa nikmatnya juga aku yakin masih kurang untukmu," Sasuke mengeluarkan sesuatu seperti tombol dari dalam saku celananya. Kemudian dia lempar tongkat tombol itu ke atas lalu menangkapnya lagi, begitu terus berulang-ulang tanpa menghilangkan senyum licik dari wajahnya, "aku bisa saja menaikkan _level-_nya sampai yang tertinggi, tapi itu—"

"—jika kau memohon padaku, nona."

Sakura menggertakkan giginya kesal. Sungguh sial nasibnya hingga jatuh ke perangkap teman sejak kecilnya ini. _Yeah, _walau dari awal juga ini memang sudah salahnya yang meminta Sasuke untuk menjadi model video fetisnya. Sekarang keadaan menjadi terbalik, dan Sakura harus menahan malu menjadi model video fetis kesayangannya itu sendiri.

Yak, mulai sekarang Haruno Sakura mempercayai apa itu yang dinamakan karma!

Sasuke menyadari Sakura yang tengah menahan diri untuk tidak memohon padanya. Akhirnya Sasuke memikirkan cara lain, Uchiha bungsu itu memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam lubang Sakura. Bergerak bersama vibrator yang bergetar membuat Sakura kaget, "A—Sa-Sasu... keluar... keluarkan—ah!" Sakura terus menggeliyat tak nyaman, dirinya berada di antara kenikmatan dan kesakitan. Laki-laki bermata _onyx _tersebut terus menekan ujung jarinya hingga vibrator itu berhasil menyentuh titik Sakura berulang-ulang, "Ngh! Ah, Saaasu...keeh!"

Tangan Sasuke yang satu lagi bergerak untuk mengibaskan poni Sakura dari dahi lebarnya, dia mencium Sakura pelan, "Sakit kan? Kau mau keluar kan?" lidahnya menjulur untuk menjilat pipi putih gadis itu, "Apa susahnya memohon padaku, hm? Bukankah biasanya kau sering memohon padaku untuk melakukan hal-hal yang kau sukai itu? Jadi, tidak perlu malu. Ingat, kita sudah berteman sejak kecil, Sakura." Bisik Sasuke dengan seduktif dan sesekali terkekeh kecil. Dia kembali menekan vibrator kecil itu dan memasukkan dua jari ke dalam lubang Sakura.

"Ah! Oh, errgh..." Sakura menggeram jengkel—dengan setengah mendesah. Jujur saja, dia tidak pernah menyangka Sasuke yang dinginnya kelewatan di sekolah itu ternyata mempunyai sisi gelap yang belum diperlihatkan kepada siapapun. Sekarang baru Sakura yang melihat sisi mengerikan itu—dan kalau bisa dia tidak mau merasakannya lagi. Ini cukup yang pertama dan terakhir!—teriak Sakura dalam hati.

Sasuke menatap lembut kedua iris hijau _emerald _di bawahnya. Walau Sakura mati-matian menahan dirinya untuk tidak memohon pada Sasuke, tapi laki-laki bermata obsidian itu bisa melihat kedua mata Sakura memohon padanya. Adik Uchiha Itachi itu mencium mata gadis di bawahnya yang terpejam. Di saat yang bersamaan, Sasuke membuka dua jarinya di dalam lubang Sakura dan bergerak zig zag. Sakura kembali mendesah semakin kencang.

"Semakin cepat kau memohon, semakin cepat kau keluar, maka semakin cepat pula permainan ini selesai." Kata-kata Sasuke itu membuka kedua mata Sakura yang mulai kelelahan. Gadis itu sempat terdiam beberapa saat memikirkan kata-kata itu. Hingga akhirnya dengan mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya, Sakura membuka mulut.

"Sa-Sasuke..." sayang sekali pandangan Sakura mulai buram, dia jadi tidak bisa melihat seringai Sasuke yang kembali terlukis di wajah tampannya, "ku-kumohon..."

"Kumohon... apa?"

Sakura menelan ludahnya. Dia tidak percaya akan mengatakan hal ini dalam hidupnya, "Kumohon... izinkan aku... keluar—ngh!" tubuh gadis itu bergetar ketika Sasuke meremas payudara kanannya, "Puaskan... aku... cepat—ah!"

"Baik, temanku~" Jawab Sasuke dan tanpa memberi peringatan atau apapun, jempol laki-laki itu menekan tombol getaran paling tinggi.

Sakura tersentak kaget dan berteriak, "A-A-AAAAAAHH!" tubuhnya yang sudah sangat sensitif dengan setiap sentuhan Sasuke itu ditambah getaran yang tiba-tiba meninggi, membuat Sakura langsung datang begitu saja. Sasuke tersenyum tipis, tanpa berniat menurunkan getarannya, laki-laki berambut _raven _tersebut kembali memasukkan langsung tiga jarinya ke dalam lubang Sakura.

"Hah... angh... Sasukeh... Hen-henti—akh!" Sakura melesakkan kepalanya ke atas bantal untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Sasuke seolah enggan memberi waktu istirahat padanya. Lagi, tiga jari Sasuke menekan vibrator yang terus bergetar tanpa kendali itu. Namun berkat ulahnya, Sakura siap keluar lagi hanya saja terhalang karena ditutup jari-jari Sasuke.

"Sekarang, bagaimana kalau begini..." Uchiha bungsu itu menghisap kedua payudara Sakura secara bergantian. Laki-laki itu menyeringai melihat gadis di bawahnya merintih, "jika kau keluar lagi, maka permainan ini tidak akan selesai sampai aku menginginkannya selesai." Lanjut Sasuke dengan santai sementara ketiga jarinya di bawah sana bergerak-gerak seolah ingin melebarkan lubang yang semakin sensitif itu.

Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya. Dia berusaha menatap marah Sasuke, tapi sayang vibrator dan jari-jari Sasuke di bawah sana sangat mengganggu, "Kau... licik—hah, ah!" Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga berdarah. Tapi dengan sigap, Sasuke menjilat darah itu hingga tak bersisa dan setelahnya Sasuke memasukkan kembali lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sakura, mengajak lidah di dalam sana menari.

Entah saliva siapa yang mengalir dari mulut Sakura, Sasuke terus menerus menekan kepala Sakura hingga gadis itu hampir kehabisan napas. Sasuke baru melepaskan ciuman mereka saat Sakura mulai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan dia sendiri membutuhkan oksigen. Sasuke menjilat seluruh wajah Sakura, mulai dari tulang hidung, kelopak mata, hingga dagu. Sementara itu tubuh Sakura semakin menegang karena di bawah sana sungguh menyesakkan, dia ingin keluar namun berusaha dia tahan. Bagaimana pun juga kata-kata Sasuke tadi mengganggunya.

Tidak hanya itu, kini Sasuke menjepit _nipple _Sakura dengan sesuatu semacam penjepit yang bisa bergetar juga. Dan itu sama sekali tidak membantu gadis itu. Getaran pada dua payudaranya dan di dalam tubuh bagian bawah sana, membuat pikirannya semakin kosong saja.

"Jika aku mengeluarkan vibrator ini... apa yang akan terjadi?" tanya Sasuke entah pada siapa. Sesekali laki-laki itu menjilat kedua payudara yang semakin menegang. Sakura memejamkan matanya erat, dia berusaha menahan tubuhnya yang semakin hilang kendali. Sasuke terkekeh kecil melihatnya, "Hei, lihat _handycam _di sana." Perintah Sasuke.

Sakura mencoba menarik oksigen sebisanya, dia buka matanya perlahan dan melirik _handycam _yang sedari tadi berdiri dengan rapi di meja seberang kasurnya. Sasuke kembali berbisik, "Bayangkan jika video yang terekam di sana tersebar keluar," gadis itu merasakan tubuhnya kembali bergetar hebat, "orang-orang akan melihatmu seperti ini, mereka akan 'bermain' dengan diri mereka sendiri karena melihatmu. Kau akan menjadi penggoda yang hebat, bagaimana, hm?"

Kata-kata Sasuke seolah setruman listrik yang membuat tubuh Sakura mengejang semakin hebat. Entah kenapa membayangkan kata-kata Sasuke membuat wajah Sakura memerah, dia tidak bisa lagi menahan tubuhnya sendiri. Dada Sakura naik turun semakin cepat, "Haaah! Oh, ah AAAAAAHHHH!" bahkan meskipun Sasuke masih menutup lubangnya, cairan Sakura berhasil memaksa keluar. Tangan Sasuke pun penuh dengan cairan putih—entah apa itu—milik Sakura.

Laki-laki berambut biru dongker itu menjilatnya dengan sensual di depan Sakura. Selain itu dia menjilatnya sampai habis sehingga terlihat dia begitu menyukai cairan putih yang keluar dari lubang Sakura tersebut. Wajah gadis beriris hijau _emerald _itu semakin memerah melihatnya, Sakura segera membuang mukanya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"_Dasar tsundere..._" bisik Sasuke dalam hati.

Kini Sasuke mengeluarkan vibrator yang masih bergetar itu dari lubang Sakura membuat gadis itu bernapas lega. Dia mengira akhirnya semua selesai, namun dia kembali terkejut melihat Sasuke membuka celananya dan ternyata laki-laki itu sendiri sudah menegang sedari tadi.

"Permainan tambahan..." Sasuke menjilat bibirnya sendiri, "ini untuk mengingatkanmu kalau aku selamanya adalah _straight._" Lanjut Sasuke lagi dan memposisikan dirinya di atas Sakura.

"Tunggu! Tunggu dulu, SASUKE!" Sakura berteriak bersamaan dengan Sasuke yang mulai memasukkan miliknya ke dalam lubang Sakura yang masih perawan. Tangis Sakura meledak saat merasakan sakitnya yang bukan main jauh lebih sakit dari sebelumnya. Rasanya tubuhnya akan meledak.

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya dan menggeram ketika dia merasa ada selaput yang menghalanginya. Kalau bisa, Sasuke ingin melakukannya sebaik mungkin agar jangan sampai menyakiti gadis di bawahnya. Tapi jika dia melakukannya dengan pelan itu sama saja dengan menyiksa, mau tak mau Sasuke harus memecahkannya dalam sekali gerakan. Pria Uchiha itu menarik napas, "Tahan." Ucapnya dengan nada memerintah.

Sakura yang masih sesenggukan, mulai mencengkram tali yang mengikat kedua tangannya melihat Sasuke memundurkan kembali miliknya dan siap untuk maju. Perempuan itu ingin berhenti, tapi sepertinya efek obat masih kuat. Dia kembali tidak bisa berbicara dengan baik. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke maju dengan cepat dan dalam satu gerakan, darah keluar dari lubang Sakura hingga gadis yang sekarang menjadi wanita itu berteriak kencang, "Akh! AAAAAAAARGH!"

Uchiha bungsu itu mencengkram sprei kasur di bawahnya berusaha menahan rasa yang belum pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya. Rasanya begitu nikmat saat lubang wanita itu menekan miliknya namun dada Sasuke terasa sakit saat mendengar teriakan Sakura yang memilukan. Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura lagi berusaha meredam teriakannya. Perlahan tapi pasti, dia mulai memaju mundurkan tubuhnya.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan desahan yang akan keluar. Tubuhnya terasa aneh dan perlahan-lahan Sakura merasa keinginan tubuhnya gara-gara obat itu mulai terpenuhi. Jadi, mungkin ini yang sedari tadi membuat pikirannya resah. Karena obat sialan itu, Sakura jadi membutuhkan seseorang untuk memuaskannya seperti sekarang.

_Well, _bagaimana pun juga tubuh tidak pernah bisa berbohong.

Sasuke mengemut telinga kanan Sakura yang semakin memerah dan kembali memberi tanda pada daerah tubuh lain. Tubuh Sakura bergerak seirama dengan Sasuke seolah ingin membantu pria itu. Sasuke tersenyum lembut kali ini, dia mencium dahi lebar Sakura dan turun melalui tulang hidung hingga dia kembali mencium bibir ranum milik wanita Haruno itu.

Sasuke memeluk tubuh telanjang Sakura, "Jangan khawatir. Setelah ini, kau masih bisa mengejekku seperti yang biasa kau lakukan," pria berambut _raven _tersebut menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara leher dan dada Sakura. Wanita yang semakin kehilangan kesadaran itu hanya bisa mendengar samar-samar kata-kata terakhir teman sepermainannya itu.

"Tapi tolong ingat juga... perasaanku padamu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

"Hei! Sakura, Sakuraaaaaaa! Lihat lihat, itu Sasuke dan Neji!" ucap Tenten nyaris teriak. Dengan begitu antusias dia melihat kedua laki-laki di depan sana sementara tangan kanannya menggoyang-goyangkan bahu temannya sebagai sesama _hard fujoshi_.

Sakura menoleh dengan malas—tidak seperti biasanya yang langsung menoleh dan berteriak di tengah kelas dengan malu-maluin—dia melihat Sasuke yang memang sebagai ketua OSIS sedang menjelaskan sesuatu pada Neji yang menjabat sebagai wakil ketua OSIS. Sasuke memang terlihat biasa saja menjelaskan, tapi Neji—yang merupakan salah satu sahabat baik Sasuke—kini sedang merangkul bahu temannya itu sambil mendengarkan. Tenten terlihat begitu semangat, dari mulutnya mulai keluar pikiran-pikirannya tentang kedua laki-laki itu. Yah, NejiSasu memang sudah menjadi pasangan populer di kalangan para _fujoshi._

Wanita berambut _soft pink _itu menatap Sasuke dan Neji dengan kesal. Mungkin lebih tepatnya hanya Sasuke. Dengan alis yang masih mengernyit, wajah Sakura mulai memerah. Selain karena Neji yang sedang mengacak rambut Sasuke hingga ketua OSIS-nya itu jengkel, melihat wajah Sasuke membuatnya teringat dengan kejadian menyebalkan beberapa hari lalu. Sakura menghela napas pasrah.

"Kau kenapa, Sakura? Sedang tidak bersemangat?" tanya Tenten setelah akhirnya tersadar hanya dia sendiri yang berteriak melihat keakraban Neji dan Sasuke. Sakura menggeleng pelan dan menenggelamkan kepalanya pada tangannya yang dilipat di atas meja. Dia tidak mendengar suara Tenten lagi untuk beberapa saat sampai tangan seseorang memegang kepalanya.

Sakura bisa mendengar suara Neji yang bertanya pada Tenten. Kalau begitu, berarti Sasuke yang... Sakura segera mengangkat kepalanya, "Tadi malam kau tidak tidur?" tanya sang Uchiha bungsu tanpa memindahkan tangannya dari atas kepala Sakura. Wanita itu menggerutu kesal sesaat dan membuang mukanya. Sasuke sempat terdiam beberapa saat lalu tersenyum tipis, "Masih marah, hn? Padahal harusnya kau senang sudah merasakan sendiri fetis kesayanganmu itu." beda dari sebelumnya, sekarang ada nada mengejek yang keluar dari pertanyaan Sasuke.

"_KAU MASIH BERTANYA?_" teriak Sakura dalam hati. Dan tentu saja itu membuatnya bertambah jengkel dengan Sasuke yang selalu _ranking_ satu di kelasnya itu kadang-kadang bisa bodoh juga. Saking bodohnya, Sakura ingin melempar sepatu ke senyum Sasuke yang sok keren itu.

Sasuke menyeringai dan akhirnya meninggalkan Sakura seraya berteriak hingga anak-anak lain melihat ke arahnya, "Tenang saja, Sakura! Video itu tersimpan dengan aman di dalam rumahku. Berterima kasihlah, aku tidak meng-_copy_-nya~" Tenten dan Neji yang masih berada di samping kedua insan itu hanya saling memandang dengan pandangan bertanya. Begitu pula dengan murid lain yang menatap Sasuke dengan muka ingin tahu.

Sakura menggeram kesal, "Kau..." berusaha sabar, Sakura menarik napas. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak bisa menahan lagi setelah melihat Sasuke di depan kelas menjulurkan lidah tanda mengejeknya. Urat siku-siku muncul di kepala Sakura yang mulai menggebrak mejanya sendiri membuat anak-anak lain merinding ngeri, "DASAR SAS-UKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Dan bisa dipastikan kelas langsung kosong seketika.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**FIN? ._.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

******Keterangan :**

_Fetish_ = Hal-hal tertentu yang disukai dan biasanya membuat orang bersangkutan yang menyukainya antusias (_Fangirling etc_)

_BDSM_ = Bisa dibilang salah satu gaya _sex_ (Cenderung _Rape Play_)

**.**

...berakhir dengan gajenya kawan-kawan...

Sudah lama saya gak nulis lemon... #gulingguling Karena saya sudah tahu hasilnya pasti jelek, jadi saya mau minta maaf dulu m(_ _)m #ditendang

Untuk kak Sistha—saya lupa penname kakak apaan #plak—saya kasih fic lemon gaje ini, maaf ya. Sebenarnya saya gak ada niat nerima _request _dari siapapun, tapi ini spesial aja buat kak Sistha yang sebentar lagi mau lulus jadi buat penyemangat (?) juga buat para _readers _lain yang udah banyak minta saya bikin fic lemon lagi. Ini saya buat oneshot, maaf sebesar-besarnya kalau hasilnya mengecewakan (_ _)

Lalu, satu hal yang perlu dicamkan. **Fic ini TIDAK untuk menyinggung pihak manapun. **Semuanya _pure _hanya fiksi belaka dari ide gila di kepala saya. Kalau merasa tersinggung, anda merasa kisah anda sama seperti di fic ini? _Well, _itu bukan urusan saya. Berpikir saya menyindir para _fujoshi? Please_ deh, saya juga _hard fujoshi. _Mau saya tunjukin koleksi video yaoi saya? Sini temuin saya =..= #heh

Karena tidak tahu apalagi yang mau dikatakan, saya undur diri yaaa. Seperti biasa flame tak bermutu pasti saya hapus hohohoho~ Terima kasih untuk yang mau membaca bahkan mereviewnya atau mengconcritnya. Jaa ne! Review, minna-san? :3


End file.
